Harry's Demons (working on title)
by IzzyLinc
Summary: Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is not who the world thinks he is. Harry suffers at the hands of his muggle relatives until he is saved by a loving family. He finally is happy again, but what happens when his past comes in contact with his present, as Harry realizes this isn't something he can just forget. warnings inside***
1. Chapter 1 - Run

WARNINGS: Child abuse. Bad language used infrequently throughout, further chapters may mention rape. Viewer discretion required.

DISCLAIMER: Ths is the first thing I've ever written and I'm already tired of just seeing these... I'm not JK Rowling (OBVIOUSLY), All the characters are hers all that is mine is the plot of this fanfic and I don't intend on making any profit from it... now plz don't sue me cuz if I had the money to be sued, I would have bought rights to harry potter by now.. (JK)

A/N -\\\ Hi! This is my first ever fanFic I've ever written, so I apologize if it's terrible. If by some miracle I'm not my only reader - Thankyou for taking the time out of your day to read my fic/

Also, this is Au, Harry's in Slytherin. The reflective killing curse actually killed Voldemort, therefore Quirrell is just another teacher and there's no one trying to steal the stone. This isn't canon to the books (you could probably tell) Some character may seem OOC because I probably won't be able to write them correctly.. and well as they're 11 years old, there is no slash.  
\\\Man i feel weird saying stuff like canon, AU, slash, and OOC. I only recently learned the meanings lol/

"Oy, Scarhead! Come here! Let's play a game!" Called Harry's cousin, taking him from his gardening.

"Dudley I'm sorry but I have work to do, why don't you go beat up the 5-year-old at the park while I finish up here?" Harry smirked as he went back to weeding the garden. "Also, my name is Harry. I know it might be a bit hard for you, so I'll forgive you this time," Harry knew it wasn't smart to taunt Dudley like this but he was gonna get beat up anyway, so he may as well have some fun while he could.

"That's it," screeched his cousin "get your arse here! NOW!"

Without thinking, harry blocked the punch flying toward him, and shot an identical one toward Dudley, hitting him in the jaw.

"Ugh, " he grunted, "you'll pay for this one, Potter!" Before harry knew what was happening, uncle Vernon had him by the ear.

"Get inside Boy, NOW!" thundered his uncle.

Harry was tired of being ordered around, "I'd love to, Uncle Vernon, unfortunately, I've not finished my chores yet," Uncle Vernon's face turned purple, the vein in his head throbbing madly.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK! GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ARSE INSIDE NOW!" Fear finally setting in, Harry obediently scurried into his cupboard, preparing himself for his punishment. Uncle Vernon left to get the proper equipment for the 'punishment'. "Get on the bed and take off your shirt boy!" roared his uncle."I-I'm sorry, U-uncle Vernon. Pleas -"  
"SHUT UP BOY AND TAKE YOU PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN" Screeched Uncle Vernon as he brought the whip down onto Harry's pale skin. Harry's back was on fire as he tried his best not to scream out knowing it would only bring more pain. After 10 more hits, each harder than the one before, it finally came to an end. Harry put his shirt back on painfully and slumped down onto his bed, tears threatening to spill. Before leaving, Uncle Vernon had one more thing to say.  
"Also you're grounded in here for a week, no food, no water."  
Harry slumped further into his bed as he quietly said, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

A week of isolation with nothing to do gives you a lot of time to think, and in Harry's case, it was how to escape. He had it all planned out and knew it was fool proof. None of his relatives would expect it. The plan begun as aunt petunia handed him his list of chores for the day, along with half a glass of water and half a slice of stale bread. Harry walked out to start on his chores in the garden. Every so often, Harry would look in the kitchen window to see if his aunt had gone. After 10 minutes, she eventually tired of watching her nephew and crept back to the Television. Harry took his chance, he grabbed his pillowcase stuffed with a blanket and the stale bread from the morning that he had saved. Harry made a run for it. As harry ran down the street, he began to weaken considerably, he hadn't eaten in over a week. Harry kept running even when the world started spinning, Harry kept running until the word was black.

When Harry woke his whole body was aching, yet we was more comfortable than he'd been in so long. Harry opened his eyes, confused as to where exactly he was and took in his surroundings. Harry found himself laid on a gray couch, presumably in someone's living room. There was a small coffee table in front of him, with a vase of flowers. The walls were a lighter gray and on shelves, there were several photos of a man, woman and a girl who could be his age. Harry wondered why he was lying in the living room of a bunch of strangers but decided he didn't care; After all, anything was better than being back with his Uncle, Cousin, and Aunt. As Harry sat up, the woman who Harry saw in the photos came up to him.  
"Good morning, dear. My name is Jane Granger, this is my daughter Hermione and my husband, John."  
"I-it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger, my name is Harry, Harry Potter," harry said nervously. "Um, excuse me?" Said harry in a small voice, "Umm, I was just wondering... uh, where am I?" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, of course, dear, I completely forgot, I'm sorry. We live just down the street from you and we saw you collapse on the street so we took you in here," Said Mrs. Granger softly, "I can take you back to your parents now if you'd like?" Harry's eyes widened in fear as reality hit him, he'd have to go back to the Dursley's. Mrs. Granger, noticing the fear in Harry's eyes added, "You can stay here if you'd like, child. It's okay with me." At this, Harry's body relaxed as he profusely thanked his savior.  
"Harry? If you can stand, would you like to come to the table for some supper with the rest of us?" Suddenly, harry realized how hungry he was, his stomach growling in protest to the lack of nutrient. "Yes, please!" Harry nodded eagerly.

After supper, Harry helped Hermione clean and rinse their dishes, before putting them into the dish rack. Once the dishes were clean, Hermione went up and showed harry the room he'd be staying in. Harry could not believe his eyes; He had a room to himself, an actual room! Harry had only ever slept in the small cupboard under the stairs. "This is way better than my cupboard!" Harry exclaimed to himself, but Hermione heard him nonetheless.  
"Your Cupboard?" Asked Hermione "Whatever do you mean, Harry?"Harry didn't understand why Hermione was so surprised, he was sure it was normal to sleep in cupboards under the stairs.  
"My cupboard, under the stairs" Harry stated "It was where I slept and spent most of my time, sort of like a bedroom," he explained.  
Hermione's eyes widened, "You mean you slept in a cupboard under the stairs?" she asked, sure she had been mistaken.  
"yeah," said Harry. Luckily, Hermione dropped the subject after this as she helped harry unpack his belongings and make his bed with fresh sheets.


	2. Chapter 2 - Obliviate

WARNINGS: Child abuse. Bad language used infrequently throughout, further chapters may mention rape. Viewer discretion required.

DISCLAIMER: Ths is the first thing I've ever written and I'm already tired of just seeing these... I'm not JK Rowling (OBVIOUSLY), All the characters are hers all that is mine is the plot of this fanfic and I don't intend on making any profit from it... now plz don't sue me cuz if I had the money to be sued, I would have bought rights to harry potter by now.. (JK)

A/N - /OMG thank you so much for reading this! I felt so happy to see I already had one review! XD\\\

Harry heard a soft knock at the door and looked up to see the concerned face of Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway, "May I come in, Harry? I'd like to talk to you about something if that's okay with you?" Harry Just nodded. Harry wasn't sure exactly sure what Mrs. Granger wanted to talk about, but as long as he wasn't forced to go back to The Dursley's, Harry didn't mind one bit. Or so he thought.

"Harry dear I know this may be hard to talk about but I need to ask you some things, Okay? Do you think you can answer me honestly?" Harry's insides churned. How could she know? She doesn't know. She can't know!

Harry swallowed his emotions as he said, "Okay, Mrs. Granger. I'll answer your questions honestly, but I don't really understand what you mean." Harry said with a hint of confusion on his face. Mrs. Granger sighed as she looked at the bony child in front of her, no matter how hard this was for either of them, Mrs. Granger knew she had to help this innocent boy.

"Harry, How were things at your home?" She asked carefully, hoping Harry might open up.

She knows. She knows. She can't know. Freaks don't deserve help. Freaks deserve punishment. Harry's thoughts were racing as he picked his words carefully.

"Things were okay" he started, knowing he would tell just enough to satisfy Mrs. Granger and convince her that he was fine. "My cousin, Dudley pushed me around a lot, but it was okay. When I was running down the street, I was running from Dudley who was playing his favorite game, 'Harry Hunting'." Harry said, afraid he had said too much.

"Harry, last night you were screaming in your sleep." stated Mrs. Granger softly. The fear inside of Harry kept building up, threatening to erupt. I woke them up with my freakiness. They won't want me anymore. She's sending me back. I'M A FREAK!

"Harry, dear? Are you alright child?" Mrs. Grangers growing concern was written all over her face and laced into the words that she spoke. She moved in closer to harry, in an attempt at comforting, but he just flinched away at her touch.

"Harry, dear, I don't know what happened to you but I know that something has happened," Mrs. Granger paused "And I - We all want to help you, but you need to talk to us." Mrs. Granger said compassionately. Lies. Freaks do not get help. Freaks get punishments. You can't trust anyone, not even her.

"You're right, Mrs. Granger. You don't know what happened because nothing happened. You just don't understand!" Harry snapped, instantly regretting yelling at Mrs. Granger.

"Child, Pease listen to me. Help us to understand so we can help you." Harry couldn't take it, he felt like he was about to explode. "FORGET IT" He screamed. She can't know. Forget it, she must forget it. This became a mantra in his head as a flash of pale green light went straight for Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Granger looked dumbfounded, she took in her surroundings for a moment and she realized she was on the bed in Harry's room. She decided she must have fallen asleep there, she stood up and walked out of the room. "Hello Harry dear, how are you this morning?" she asked pleasantly. Harry, hiding his confusion replied. "I'm well thank you, Mrs. Granger. "

Harry stood there, just as confused as Mrs. Granger. Had she really forgotten their conversation? Harry noticed that as Mrs. Granger looked at him when she left, the concern in her eyes had disintegrated, replaced by a slight twinkle. When Harry thought about it, he was relieved with what had happened. Harry decided he didn't care how it happened, he was just so grateful that his secret was, once again, a secret.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud bang coming from the door. Curious, Harry crept down the stairs to see a short, plump kind-faced woman with a motherly look to her, along with fiery red hair. "Good Morning Mrs. Granger. My name is Molly Weasley and I'm here to talk to you and your daughter Hermione, as well as Harry. May I Come in?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," said Mrs granger, "Of course you may come in!" She exclaimed as the gestured toward the couch that harry had woken on just the day before. "Harry dear?" Mrs. Granger started, "Could you please go find Hermione and bring her down here so we can all talk?" Harry moved quickly from his place near the door as he raced up the stairs to find Hermione. After a quick search, Harry found Hermione sitting on her bed, reading.

"Hermione! Someone is here to see us! Mrs. Granger asked me to come get you!" Harry half shouted excitedly, as he all but skipped down the stairs. Harry had never had a visitor before. Suddenly becoming shy, harry slipped into the couch opposite Mrs. Weasley, next to Hermione. Shyly he said "H-hello" Harry looked around the room, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Good morning child," Said Mrs. Weasley, "I'm here to explain something to you all. This may come as a surprise, and you may not believe me at first. But if you just listen until I finish speaking there will be a time where you can all ask any questions that I will answer to the best of my ability," Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Mrs. Weasley continued, " I'm a witch, all of my family are witches or wizards. There are millions of witches and wizards and Harry and Hermione both belong to the world of magic. Mrs. Granger, you and your husband are what e call 'muggles' - non-magic people. It means you two can't do magic. However, your children can." Mrs. Weasley paused and let them soak in the new information before continuing, "I am here today to gave Harry and Hermione their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Hogwarts is a special school where young witches and wizards, like your children, can learn to control and refine their powers. Here you go children." She said as she passed Harry and Hermione their letters. Harry opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

"I think you've made a mistake. I mean, I... can't be a... a wizard. I mean, I'm... just... Harry. Just Harry." He said.

"Have you ever made anything happen? That you couldn't explain when you were angry? Or…scared?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry considered this. Suddenly he remembered what had happened just minutes before in his bedroom, he decided he better not mention that though. Mrs. Weasley took the silence as agreement. "You see Harry, you and Hermione, you're special. Now if your parents give you permission to go to Hogwarts, you are all welcome to come stay with my family and me until the term begins so we can help you get used to things a little easier." Mrs. Weasley finished speaking as she looked around as she quickly asked: "Are there any questions?" Mrs. Granger looked deep in thought as she looked up, "How often will we see them?" she asked.

"The term begins on September 1. There are holidays for Christmas and Easter where the students can choose to stay at school or go home and they all go home for nine weeks in the summer. You can also write to them at any time and give it to the owl I will be providing you with," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Harry, Hermione, Could you please go upstairs for a little bit while we make our decision?" Harry and Hermine stood up instantly and ran into Hermione's Bedroom to talk.


	3. Chapter 3 - TEMPORARILY UNTITLED

WARNINGS: Child abuse. Bad language used infrequently throughout, further chapters may mention rape. Viewer discretion required.

DISCLAIMER: Ths is the first thing I've ever written and I'm already tired of just seeing these... I'm not JK Rowling (OBVIOUSLY), All the characters are hers all that is mine is the plot of this fanfic and I don't intend on making any profit from it... now plz don't sue me cuz if I had the money to be sued, I would have bought rights to harry potter by now.. (JK)

An hour had passed by the time the Grangers called the children back down. Mrs. Weasley had a twinkle in her eyes and a large smile on her face.

It was Mrs. Granger who spoke, "Children, we have decided to let you go to Hogwarts," She said, "However Harry, as much as I wish you were, you aren't my child and therefore you would need permission from your relatives to go." Harry's heart sank. He wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Harry knew the minute he showed up at his Uncle's house, it would be the last place he ever went. Harry also knew if he protested against it that they would become suspicious.

"Okay," Harry sighed "I'll go back to my uncle tomorrow and ill stay the night there, I'll get his permission and ill be back by 11am tomorrow, is that okay?" Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled at him.  
"Of course, Harry, We'll be waiting," Said Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry, who suddenly realized he might not be able to escape in time added, "Oh, and if I'm not there at 11, it's because I can't go so don't wait for too long and don't come looking for me please." Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley shared a slightly concerned look, but didn't act on it. After that they had supper and waved Mrs. Weasley goodbye. Harry and Hermione had a big day so they were in bed and fast asleep early.

Harry woke early in the morning and before anyone else was awake he grabbed his pillowcase - still holding the stale bread, harry thought he might need it if Uncle Vernon starved him again. Harry crept down the stairs and without making a noise he unlocked the door a snuck out of it. Once harry was outside the doorway and had closed the door, Harry ran toward his uncle's house. When harry got close to his Uncle's house, Panic started to set in. _Uncle Vernon is going to kill me. I'm going to die. I was so close to being free and now I'm willingly running toward the place I ran away from._ There was no escaping his thoughts. Hopefully, his relatives would still be asleep and Harry could slip into his cupboard, unnoticed. But even Harry knew things just don't ever turn out right. Harry was right. Dudley was sitting on a chair, his beady little eyes fixed on Harry. Before Harry could attempt to stop him, Dudley was calling out "Dad! Dad! Come quick, The Freak is back!" He yelled in the general direction of the house as Harry stood, frozen; Unable to run, unable to yell out, he just stood on the edge of the street. Uncle Vernon Grabbed harry by his collar and dragged him by the collar into the room. Harry's whole body was of fire when his uncle finished with him, leaving him in a crumpled heap on the floor, desperate or a shower to get all the blood off him..

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed and get ready for the day. When Hermione was finished pinning the last of her mousy brown bush of hair from her face, she walked back into her room to make her bed. However, Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye, sitting on her bedside table. There was an envelope. It said 'Hermione' on the front. Hermione couldn't resist opening it, it was addressed to her after all. Hermione ripped open the envelope and began to read. Hermione could not believe it. Her hands shook as she kept reading the letter.

'Hermione,

I'm sorry to do things this way. I'll be back at the Dursley's by the time you get this. If I don't return by 11 am tomorrow, then I was not allowed to go, and I hope you have fun at Hogwarts. I know you'll do well there and you'll make great friends.

Now Hermione, you can't tell anyone of what I'm about to write, I need you to burn this once you've read it, I'm only telling this to keep you safe. You can't come after me, nobody can. It won't be safe for you. My Uncle has always hated me and trust me, you don't want to catch him when he's drunk (he always is)… I think I'll leave it here before I tell you too much but you must not come after me. You cannot tell anyone why. I hope you can do that much for me. I really should be going now so goodbye and thank you for letting me in your house when you did'

Hermione was so confused and scared. Harry sounded like he knew for sure he wouldn't come back. And then there was what he said about his uncle. Hermione shuddered. She didn't even want to think about what could be happening. Hermione wasn't sure if she should burn the letter or show her mom. Luckily Hermione didn't have a choice has her mom came in, noticed her distress and took the letter from Hermione's hands. Mrs. Granger stood up from her daughter side immediately.

"We need to talk to Molly, I'm sure magic people are far more capable at helping Harry than we are," she said. "I'll sent an owl to Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, broken from her thought as she sprung to action.

Harry woke up, covered in blood as he looked at his watch. 3 hours to decide whether to spend the rest of his life caged up, or risk his life for freedom. Harry decided the later was a lot more desirable so he went into the garden to clean off some of the blood with the hose before he went back into his cupboard and got changed. Once changed, harry snuck out the back and then, once again made a run for it. But this time Harry made it to The Granger's House without a dramatic entrance. Harry knocked on the door of the house. After about a minute of waiting the door swung open "Moll-" Mrs. Granger stopped as she realized it was Harry who was standing at the door. "Good Morning, Mrs. Granger" Harry said politely, trying to ease the visible tension in the room.

"Harry!" Mrs Granger pulled harry into a hug, as he tried not to push her away. _Calm down_ he told himself _it's just an innocent hug. She isn't going to hurt you._

"Mrs. Granger, I'm so sorry for leaving without telling you… it's just -" Harry was interrupted by Mrs. Granger as she looked into his fragile green eyes "It's okay, Harry. You don't need to explain yourself. Just next time could you please let me know where you are going,' she said. Harry was relieved, maybe Hermione had burnt the letter after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER:** yeah I'm still no JK Rowling

 **WARNINGS** : Child abuse, infrequent language.

 **A/N** /Hi readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this. It is my first ever fanfiction and therefore will not be perfect. Just thought I'd clear one thing up, as I've previously mentioned, this is very AU (IM pretty much just borrowing Jo's characters and doing whatever I want with them. In this fanfiction, The Grangers live down the street from Harry which is how they came to save him. Same as their old house, it just got _magically_ teleported to Harry's street to create some plot. Please review if you have an opinion, id rather be flamed than given silent treatment.\\\

Early the next day, Harry was woken by an overly excited Hermione, "Harry! Harry, get up! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Harry tried not to jump back from Hermione as he fell out of his bed.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said, unaware that in falling, his shirt had slipped up a little and the word 'FREAK' was sitting on his back, surrounded by several white scars and long thin, red stripes along just his lower back. Hermione gasped as she looked at harry in utter shock and terror. Quickly, Harry pulled his shirt down and stood up, hoping Hermione would just forget it if he said he was fine.

"H-Harry?" Hermione stuttered, as she stood, frozen a few metres from where Harry stood, "W-What is that?" she asked. Harr didn't know what to say. _Don't tell her. You deserve everything you got. You should be thanking Uncle Vernon for trying to beat the freakiness out of you._ Harry, realising he had taken too long to answer just said, "It's nothing, Hermione. I'm fine. Now, let's go!" He exclaimed, trying to take Hermione's thought off of him, "Off to Diagon Alley!"

Hermione wasn't going to drop it that easily, Harry was most definitely not fine. But she decided to let Harry have some fun, and later, she'd talk to Mrs Weasley. Harry and Hermione almost skipped downstairs to a pile of pancakes. Harry could not believe his eyes. He had never had pancakes before, he had cooked them for Dudley on birthdays but harry was excited to finally taste them for the first time. The first flavour to unfold on Harry's tongue, as he took a bite, was the sweetness, followed by the delicate buttery of the pancake itself. The coolness of the syrup and heat of the pancake complemented one another perfectly and only served to bring out the subtle flavour of the pancake itself. Harry scooped another bite to replace the one which was quickly dissolving in his mouth, and then another. Before Harry knew it, all that remained on his plate were dribbles of syrup. After the last of the pancakes had been eaten, they went on their way to The burrow (Mrs. Weasleys house) so they could pick up her children and use what she called 'floo' to get to Diagon alley. Harry didn't bother to question Mrs Weasley as to what exactly 'floo' was.

The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Harry looked at it, unsure of what to think of it as Mrs Weasley and 5 ginger haired children came into the room.

"Harry, Hermione, This is Ginny, Ron, Fred and George," Mrs Weasley said gesturing to the children standing in the doorway.

The youngest boy, Ron, looked up at them shocked, "Are you really Harry Potter? I mean… Do you have the…?" Stammered Ron nervously as he pointed at harry's forehead. Harry was unsure what he meant. Then he remembered the lightning bolt scar he had gotten in the car crash that killed his parents. Harry pulled up his fringe. Confused, harry asked, "How did you know about it?". Mrs Weasley, Remembering Harry had no knowledge of his past said, "Harry, you may not understand it, but you are famous among the wizarding world,"

"But, why?" Harry asked, "Why am I famous, I didn't even know I was a wizard until you came and told me!" Harry finished a puzzled expression across his face.

"I'll explain it to you a little later, dear." Said Mrs Weasley. Once that conversation had closed, the two Weasley's older than Ron stood up.

"Pleased to meet you," Said one twin.

"We are Gred," Said the other,

"And Forge," Finished the first twin. They held out their hands and in turn, Harry shook Gred's and Forge's hand. "It's nice to meet you Gred and Forge," Harry said politely. He heard snickers from around the table, he looked up and asked them what was so funny. The older boy, Percy, was the only Weasley who was not laughing.

"Their names are Fred and George," He stated, rolling his eyes at the twins. This caused more laughter. After 5 minutes silence rang out through the house. That silence was broken when Mrs Weasley stood up, "Okay, Children. It's time to go to Diagon Alley." Mrs Weasley announced as Percy stood and grabbed a glittery powder before throwing it in their fireplace and clearly saying "Diagon Alley!" All that was left was the remnants of a green fire dying down. Harry and Hermione stood in awe. Next, came the twins, they went together, both yelling the same words that Percy had, and like Percy, they disappeared, leaving the burrow behind. Mrs Granger ushered Hermione and Harry toward the fire, "Harry and Hermione you can go together with Ron through the floo, seeing as this is your first time, and you don't want to mispronounce and end up in the wrong place." Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped into the fireplace as Ron grabbed more of the powder. Harry noticed he wasn't the only one shaking slightly in fear, to his left Hermione stood, her knees trembling. Soon they were at their destination, Harry felt very dizzy and like he wanted to throw up. Harry looked to his left again to see Hermione, her face had a slight greenish tinge to it and she too looked like she was ready to give back those delicious breakfast pancakes. After a few minutes, harry's stomach stopped doing somersaults as Mrs Weasley and Ginny popped through the chimney. Harry looked around. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… Harry could not believe his eyes. After a long day in Diagon alley, people stopping him every so often giving him an eager handshake and greeting, some going so far as asking for an autograph, The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione went back to The Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hogwarts Express

**A/N** _-_ Hi. I'm back. I'm sorry I neglected this fic for so long but I just never had time with school and I lacked the motivation. I apologise if this fic begins to sound unoriginal, which is one of the reasons I contemplated abandoning it, however, I decided to just try because one more generic Harry abuse story won't kill anyone. Hopefully, it won't come to this, It is very hard to find an original way for his secret to be revealed other than occlumency or the other generic ways. I have a few ideas. However, without further ado, let's get into it.

 **Disclaimer - The harry potter universe and all its characters, creatures creations and everything in between dies and forever will belong to JK Rowling. I am not Jk Rowling, Therefore I am not taking any credit for anything related nor am I gaining anything from this aside from free will to mess around with some characters lives. Thank you.** ** _*sighs, I really hate these things._** **it's** ** _a fanfic site, so obviously_** **I'm** ** _a fan and not the creator._**

The remainder of the summer passed without too much drama. Harry managed to stay awake for most of the night to avoid nightmares. The main issue in The Burrow was that Percy had lost his prefect badge, and was furious. Percy had stolen a possession from everyone (including Harry!) and had said that no one would be getting their things back until his prefect badge had returned. Luckily not too long after, Percy's badge was returned, with a minor adjustment. Fred and George had changed the word 'prefect' on his badge, to 'reject' a much more fitting title according to the twins. Needless to say, Percy wasn't Happy. Percy made it his personal role to make sure the twins wouldn't be able to breathe the wrong way without Molly finding out. The whole fiasco provided Harry a good distraction from his thought and memories. Before Harry knew it, it was September first and he found himself in Kings Cross station, staring at his ticket in confusion. "Platform 9 3/4? There's no such thing. Is there?"  
He looked to Molly, who almost immediately replied,"Of course there is! You can't expect it to just be sitting there! Muggles all around would be wanting to go to Hogwarts! All you need to do is run right at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. It's best to do it in a run if you're nervous," Harry took in a deep breath and started to run toward the wall, that looked more and more solid as r=he ran. Harry closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, but it didn't come. Harry opened his eyes and looked around to see a hustle of parents and children hauling their trunks onto the train and waving farewell. Taking in all the excitement, Harry finally saw the large crimson train with "The Hogwarts Express" etched onto the side in gold. Harry turned behind himself to see Mrs Weasley's face smiling at him. He ran toward her and thanked her profusely for all of her help as he wriggled free from her hug and for the millionth time reminded Harry to write.

Once on the train, Harry looked to see Hermione, Ron or the twins. Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to look very far as Ron had been looking for him too. Ron ran up to Harry and grabbed his arm, causing Harry to flinch violently. Ron was startled "Bloody Hell, I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean to startle you!"  
Harry regained his composure and replied, "It's okay, let's go to our compartment and talk to Hermione."

After filling up on sweets from the trolley, the trio was looking out the window, playing a Muggle game Harry had called "I spy". It took Ron a little while to catch on, but eventually, he did and they were entertained. That is until they were disrupted by a knock on their compartment door. They looked up to see who it was and saw a small boy with freckles and a worried expression on his face.  
"H-Hello," He said, "Has anyone seen Trevor?" Harry had not met anyone named Trevor, he looked to his friends and saw their faces holding the same levels of confusion as him.  
" No, I'm sorry. I don't know anyone named Trevor. You look a little tired, would you like to sit down here for a little and maybe you could describe to us what Trevor looks like so we might find him?" The boy smiled, "okay, my name's Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom." The trio introduced themselves and made space for Neville. When Neville heard Harry's name his eyes widened,  
"Harry Potter? As in the Harry Potter?" Once again, Harry was confused. He knew of his past involving Voldemort, however, it still seemed odd that everyone seemed to know his name. Nevertheless, he replied to Neville, "The one and only" He smiled, Neville seemed nice. Neville then reached in his Trunk to reveal a thick book. When Neville opened the book, Harry saw that just like the chocolate frog cards, the pictures moved. Harry took a closer look at some of the photos and recognized a face that reminded him a lot of his own appearance. "N-Neville? Who's that?" Harry asked, extremely confused.  
Neville smiled up at Harry, "That's your dad, Harry," He then pointed to a beautiful woman with green eyes and long, slightly wavy hair who was standing next to his dad, "She's your mum. Our parents were friends before they died, they fought together in an army for the light side against You-Know-Who,"

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't believe what he'd seen and heard. He'd never seen a photo of his parents before; However, he knew it was them, it was clear he had inherited his eyes from his mum and his messy jet black hair and his poor eyesight. After what seemed a forever in awkward silence, as Harry was lost for words, Hermione finally spoke up, "I expect We'll be arriving soon, we should change into our robes," At that Hermione left the compartment so the boys could change as she went into an empty compartment.

 **Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys something while I write the next. I guess this is more of a filler chapter (Also this is the most I've written on a single story/fic/thing.)**

 **PLES REVIEW! even if it's to tell me I suck and I should just quit while I'm behind!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Sorting Hat

**A/N** Hi! Thanks so much for reading this. I'm sorry I take so long to update, this is kinda a side project and I've got school and work and other crap to deal with and I don't always have the time/motivation to update. Anyway, you don't wanna hear my crap, you wanna read this piece of crap, so without further ado (did I really just say that? - Yep, I did) let's get on with it.

 **DISCLAIMER** Still, not mine. If it was Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died or Fred or Dobby. instead, I would have killed Umbridge, Bellatrix and Vernon.

Finally, the train came to a halt and the prefects, Percy leading the way, came up and opened the doors. A loud gruff voice rang throughout the train, "Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way please," Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione walked out of the train, toward the voice. They saw a pair of giant legs and feet, looking up they saw a huge man holding a lantern. He smiled up at the four friends "Hello! My name is Hagrid, Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid led them to a lake full of small boats, only large enough to fit four people. They got into the boats and followed Hagrid, who had a boat to himself which he was almost too big for. They got out of the boats and were met by another teacher, Professor Snape. At first glance, he looked like a great greasy bat who had no particular enthusiasm to be teaching them. However, beyond his outward appearance, Harry could see that he was a vastly misunderstood man. The Professor's face scrunched a little when he saw Harry, and for a moment, Harry caught his eyes. He wasn't sure, because he'd only seen them for less than a second, but Harry thought he'd seen pain and grief in his teacher's eyes. He didn't understand it, but he decided to put it to the back of his mind. After all, they were about to be sorted into their houses!

"This is so surreal!" Hermione exclaimed, "I mean, before now, all of this has just felt like a dream, but now we're here and were about to get sorted. Oh, I do hope I get put into Ravenclaw - well Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad either I guess. What do you guys think you'll be in?"

"I think Hufflepuff. My brothers told me the Hufflepuff common room is right next to the kitchen, they said The Puff's Always steal food from the kitchen,"

"Ronald!"

Harry decided to break the tension between the two, "I'm kind of torn up between Gryffindor or Slytherin,"

"But Slytherin is the house of evil!"

"Ronald!"

Neville spoke up, "Guys, remember the promise we made on the train?"

"To stick together, no matter what house we are in?"

"Exactly Ronald, Gosh you can be such a nitwit sometimes. Just because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin! Lots of dark wizards came from the other houses too. Slytherin values Ambition and Cunning, not being evil!"

"Hermione" Harry said, "Voldemort died 10 years ago, we shouldn't bother with all this 'You-Know-Who' business, it only gives him more power, that he doesn't deserve,"

Their conversation was broken up when Professor Snape came back into the room, "You may enter. Mr Thomas, stop waving that wand around, you insolent child! Do you want to end up expelled before you are even sorted, or worse dead?"

The Professor led the into a large room, with four long tables full of students. Opposite the tables was another long table where all the teacher where sat, in front of that, atop a wooden stool was an old, ragged hat. Suddenly it sprung to life and began singing

"Many, many years ago, Four people had a plan

To make a school

for magic kids

And so the school began

They each had a house

with key qualities in mind

The brave, the ambitious

The thinkers and the kind.

And here we are today

To decide where you will fit

Are you cunning, a finder,

Do you have courage or wit?

So put me on, atop your head

Be placed where you belong

There's really no need to be scared

For I'm yet to be wrong. "

Applause rang out through the room as professor Snape opened an enchanted scroll that hovered at his eye level. One by one, he read the names from the list. Hermione started to get nervous as "Goldstein, Anthony" was called. She was worrying that she wasn't going to be good enough for Ravenclaw and that she'd end up a Hufflepuff, and be seen as a 'duffer'. She didn't think it was fair that Muggle-borns, like her, had to compete against purebloods, like Neville. Hesitantly, she walked up toward the stool and shakily sat down.

"Hello Miss. Granger!" that hat said "Welcome to Hogwarts. Okay, where should we put you? Hmm, let's see. You are brave, kind ambitious and you have a strong mind. No matter where you go, I expect great things from you. Where do you think you would do best?"

'I'd love to be in Ravenclaw, but I don't think I'm good enough'

"Of course you are good enough, it's all here, in your mind. Your blood purity has nothing to do with that. Okay, better be RAVENCLAW!" Beaming, Hermione hopped off the stool and ran toward her cheering classmates dressed in Blue and silver.

One by one the students were sorted. With Neville in Gryffindor along with 'Patil, Padma' and 'Patil, Parvati". Harry sat on the stool, the hat rambling away. He was afraid that he wouldn't belong anywhere. That he'd sit on the stool for forever until Professor Dumbledore said there must have been a mistake and he wasn't magic after all and he'd be sent back to Uncle Vernon. Just the thought of his uncle sent shivers down Harry's spine. Then he remembered the hat could read his mind. He froze. 'sorry, Mr. hat. Forget everything you just heard. So anyway, where do I belong, if anywhere?'

The hat replied "Mr. Potter, where do you want to go? What do you want most?"

'I want to belong. I don't want to be pushed around anymore.'

"Hmm, yes. Better be… SLYTHERIN. Harry, you'll do great." At that, Harry got off the seat and walked over to Slytherin table. Unlike the others, there was no applause just stunned silence followed by an awkward slow clap from Dumbledore, followed by everyone else. Harry couldn't concentrate on the sorting anymore. He could only think of his own sorting, how everyone just sat there stunned, for what had seemed like forever the only ones clapping were Hermione and Neville. Harry felt confused and angry, but mostly he felt sad. Sad that nobody cared about him. He understood what it meant to be Slytherin, to be hated by everyone just because somebody has to be hated on, to be blamed. Harry knew he had to fix things. To restore Hogwarts into the United place it used to be. Harry regained his attention to the sorting just as he heard the roar of "HUFFLEPUFF" and saw Ron making his way to the Hufflepuff table. Harry was happy for his friends, all in the houses they wished for. He was a little upset not to be in the same house, but he knew this was a great start to uniting the houses. First, he had to see if he was allowed to sit with other houses. First, maybe he should get on the teacher's good sides, that way they're more likely to agree. Harry was led into his common room in the dungeons by his Prefect. The common room was majestic, the green and purple and black worked so well together. It looked so cozy in a way. Harry was then led into his dorm room. He shared with 3 other boys, Draco Malfoy - Harry wasn't sure what to think of him yet. He was rude and arrogant and full of himself but Harry could see the insecurity in his eyes, he hid behind his blood purity and his father to protect his secrets, and Harry could see many secrets. The other two were Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, they seemed nice but they also left Harry feeling a little suspicious. Harry decided to keep his guard up, especially around the Slytherin. He thought that just like him, they had secrets to keep hidden.

Harry dropped down his glamour shields. He'd managed to learn how to put them up from an upper years textbook from the library. He managed to cast a rudimentary silencing charm around his bed to spare the others from his nightmares.


	7. Not a chapter - sorry

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say this is not an update as this fic is on hiatus. Im not really feeling connected to yhe characters and i don't really have any direction for it. I may come back to it again in the future but for now i want to try again on another fic and try to improve mt writing. Thankyou for stickimg with this fic.


End file.
